Cherry Chocolate and Peppermint Kisses
by raspberriesandrum
Summary: "Kisses are like tears, the only real ones are the ones you can't hold back." - Unknown. [Scor/Rox. Scor/Al. Challenge Response.]


**Cherry Chocolate and Peppermint Kisses**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes: **Okay so this piece was done for MissDominiqueLysander's Plot Twists - A Challenge, challenge on HPCF. It may interest you all to know that this is my first time actually writing next gen and my first time actually posting a full dose of smut.

**WARNING: **Rated for sexual situations (M/F). Mentions of slash (M/M)

* * *

"Roxie."

Scorpius groaned, tilting his head to the side to give his ravenous on-again off-again girlfriend better access to his neck.

"Roxie we can't. Al's gonna be here any minute, we're meant to be studying."

"So you have a minute," Roxanne said, sliding into his lap, "We'll make it a quickie. Albus will never know."

Albus would definitely know, Scorpius reflected dryly, when he turned up to find Scorpius dishevelled, placid and with a fresh one of those hickey necklaces Roxie loved so much, and that was if he didn't just walk in on them for what had to be the hundredth time.

Still that didn't stop Scorpius from running his hands up the bare flesh of Roxie's smooth dark thighs and tangling his hand in her long flame coloured curls pulling her mouth off his neck and bringing her down for a heated kiss.

Maybe it was all the reds and browns of her but to Scorpius Roxie had always tasted a bit like cherry chocolate, the expensive kind with the nuts that his mother brought for him from Belgium when he was a kid.

Gently he nipped at her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment to taste her more fully before pulling away.

"Now you have to fuck me," she said with a needy little hum arching against his stroking hands, "C'mon, Scorpius, please, I'll get on my knees if I have to."

Already more than hard Scorpius hissed in a breath as the memory of Roxie's lush cherry red mouth wrapped around his cock while she looked up at him with those sultry brown eyes sent another spark of want straight between his legs making his cock twitch.

"You like that idea, don't you?"

There wasn't enough time for that though, thought Scorpius regretfully, not with Al due to walk in any moment and Roxie wanting a good shagging.

"You can owe me one," he told her, hiking up her skirt and rocking her against the bulge in his uniform pants.

She hissed out a breath and bounced a bit in his lap trying to get closer.

"Sounds good to me."

Demanding hands forced his head back with a good grip on his hair as Roxie sealed her open mouth over his and their tongues tangled in the familiar slip and slide dance that went from languidly playful to playfully heated in mere minutes as Roxie continued to rut her sex against his front.

Still kissing Scorpius snuck one splayed hand up the inside of Roxie's thigh, the muscles, toned and smooth from hours upon hours of quidditch, rippled under his touch as Roxie shifted and caught him by the wrist dragging his hand to where she really wanted it. Obligingly Scorpius circled a thumb over her clit through the purplish lace of her panties and she jerked and moaned into his mouth.

Smirking, he did it again. The feel of her, so hot, and silently begging for his cock inside her with every roll of her hips was more than intoxicating, it was exhilarating. He pressed to fingers more firmly against her feeling the moist cloth give as he pushed them into her entrance just enough to tease.

When they parted to catch their breaths Scorpius made a grab for his wand and began muttering contraceptive charms into her ear.

"Are you ready?"

"Merlin and Morgana, Scorpius, yes I'm more than bloody ready, please! I need you!"

Roxie's fingers made quick work of the button and zip on his pants and he lifted his hips a bit to let the material slide down his slender thighs. Scorpius made a soft noise somewhere between a sigh and a grunt as his erection sprang free.

He made as if to slide Roxie's panties off but panting and wild-eyed she stopped him with a word.

"Don't. Just leave them, I don't wanna wait."

Scorpius slid the damp material to the side and slipped his index finger inside that gloriously wet heat stroking a few times to tease as he aligned himself with her centre letting her raise her hips up and slide onto his shaft at her own pace.

Impatient she sank right down to the hilt, her head tilted back and her mouth open in a lovely round oh.

Scorpius couldn't hold back a long low groan as his hand tightened around one round ass cheek. There was nothing better than being inside Roxie when she was like this burning hot and slick with wanting him. It was heady and electric.

The scent of sweat and sex filled the small study cubicle and Scorpius took a second to thank Merlin that no one besides him and Albus ever came here to study outside of exam period. Then Roxie moved, rolling her hips up and dropping back down and all thoughts were wiped from his mind, whited-out in a haze of pure want.

"G-goddess, you're so hard, sliding right up into me—more, oh, yes, more!"

Scorpius shuddered and timed this buck of his hips so that when she sank back down he was thrusting up into her.

"Yes! There yes!"

Scorpius slid his hands up under her oversized uniform shirt, probably one of Rose's, dipping a thumb briefly into her navel and earning a squeal for his trouble.

"S-shh," Scorpius said, shaking with silent laughter and the euphoria of exertion, "We're in a library."

"Shut the fuck up and – oh, yeah, fuck me harder."

"Such foul language from such a pretty mouth."

Roxie's next kiss was a rather violent study in payback.

Scorpius' next thrust rocked the chair and the legs came down on the hardwood floor with a suspiciously rhythmic, clack, clack.

Roxie bounced up eagerly and slammed herself down again.

Clack, clack.

The brief sensation of falling was a gut clenching addition to the sensations racing through Scorpius' body. He was so close.

Clack, clack.

Unsteady hands slid the rest of the way up Roxie's long, lean torso to cup her small, perky breasts and tease the nubs of her over-sensitive nipples through the satiny fabric of her bra. Her next bounce was ragged and ungraceful and another tweak of her breasts sent her over the edge. She stilled every muscle taut and straining for a brief second before she shuddered violently in his grasp and he swallowed her high pitched cry.

The clench and ripple of Roxie's climax around his cock was more than enough to set Scorpius off and with a broken moan and a sharp jerk of his hips his own orgasm ripped through him.

Panting, sweaty and disheveled the two teenagers leaned heavily against each other, Scorpius stroking the shuddering aftershocks out of the bare skin of Roxie's back while Roxie smoothed Scorpius' white-blond hair back from his forehead and pressed her kiss-swollen lips against his temple.

Slowly as their breathing returned to normal and their slack muscles regained some measure of their strength Roxie slowly slid off of his lap and with a grimace slid her panties down her thighs and waved her wand over the both of them, muttering cleaning spells and freshening charms before she tugged the lacy little things, patterned with butterflies Scorpius noticed, back up and smoothed down her uniform skirt.

"A pleasure as always, darling, have fun with your studying," she said with a wave and a saucy wink over her shoulder as she grabbed her book bag from where she'd left it on the floor and sauntered out of the study cubicle looking like the proverbial fox in the henhouse.

Scorpius had just managed to summon up the will to move enough to tug his pants and shorts back up his hips, and was in the process of buttoning them up when Albus arrived with his books in tow.

Immediately his best-friend's face shuttered and he slammed a rather hefty copy of the Standard Book of Spells Grade Seven onto the desk of the study cubicle.

"For Merlin's sake! Scorpius bloody Malfoy can't you keep it in your bloody pants for two minutes?"

Scorpius winced, flushing slightly as he zipped his zip. Albus was beyond miffed and well on his way to fucking pissed. Crap.

"Roxie cornered me and practically begged," he said, "You would have done the exact same thing."

Al snorted, "I highly doubt that."

"I mean if she was a guy," Scorpius said, "I don't get why it bothers you so much, anyway."

"She's my cousin, Scor, she's Lily's best friend and you are mine, why wouldn't I be bothered?"

"'Cause we're just playing around, it's nothing serious! We're both just…killing time until someone we really care for comes along and having fun while we're at it."

Albus laughed but it was not a happy sound and turned so that his back was facing Scorpius and he was leaning against the side of the cubicle in a deceptively casual pose.

"Well then, fine, maybe it's about time that I admitted it. I'm jealous. So jealous I can hardly stand it. Fucking hell, I can still smell the sex on you from here!"

Scorpius rolled his eyes at the affront in his friend's voice. Al could be such a drama queen about the weirdest things.

"Albus if you actually want to have sex you have to stop turning down every guy that asks you to Hogsmeade," he pointed out.

Albus stiffened and abruptly turned to pin Scorpius with an oddly incredulous stare.

"You have got to be the dumbest, most oblivious smart person that I have ever encountered," he said, shaking his head as if he couldn't quite believe that Scorpius could be so dense.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Scorpius demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.

Later, Scorpius would admit that if he'd been paying the least bit of attention over the past few years then what happened next would not have come as any great surprise.

Albus, mild-mannered, reserved as shit, Zen as a fucking coma, snapped. He crossed the cubicle in two steps, forced Scorpius' chin up and sealed his lips over Scorpius'. Wide-eyed and frozen with shock Scorpius couldn't even think, much less respond, as Albus' mouth softened and with a tilt of his head he swiped his tongue along the seam of Scorpius' parted lips skimming briefly over teeth and dipping in quickly to taste the blond's tongue, before pulling away.

"Get it now?" asked Albus quietly.

Scorpius could only stare, frozen to the spot, eyes unseeing, as his best-friend slung his bag over one shoulder and gathered his book to his chest like a shield.

"I'll be sleeping in Gryffindor tower tonight," he said, and then he walked out.

Almost unconsciously, Scorpius swiped his tongue along his lower lip, tasting peppermint.

* * *

**AN: **Yeah, as I said before this one-shot contains a couple of firsts for me so I'd really love to hear thoughts, opinions, and criticisms about areas where I can improve.

I hope you guys enjoyed! Please take the time to leave a review and let me know what you thought! Thx.

- Berry


End file.
